


You belong to me, little brother

by marjutalia



Series: Brother of mine [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dub/non-con, Hints at UsUk, It turns consensual in the end, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marjutalia/pseuds/marjutalia
Summary: Arthur belongs to Allistor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is nothing but pure smut I wrote for fun to get me back in the writing game.

Arthur could not remember ever having this much fun. Alfred was surprisingly good company, and did actually pay attention to Arthur rather than bragging about himself, although a lot of the conversations had been Alfred talking about the time he spent in the gym. But he had also been sweet: like asking Arthur questions about himself, complimented him and obviously tried to stick to conversations Arthur could participate in.

And when he dropped Arthur off at his house, he had kissed Arthur softly on the lips and told him he was beautiful.

With a big smile on his face, Arthur gave one final wave to Alfred before he unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

The house was completely dark. His brothers were either out themselves or asleep. Arthur gave out a sigh of relief. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with his overprotective older brothers, especially not Allistor.

"Arthur!"

Bloody hell! He should have known better than getting his hopes up, because of course it was just his luck that Allistor would be up waiting for him. The night had been going too well, something bad was bound to happen.

A lamp was lit, and there sat Allistor with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He looked at Arthur with a look of high disapproval.

"Hello, Allistor," he answered, trying to hold back his annoyance. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for my little brother. Aren't you home a little late?" Allistor put the glass of whiskey down, got up from the chair and walked towards Arthur.

"I lost track of time. Goodnight, Allistor." Not wanting to deal with his brother anymore, Arthur made his way towards his bedroom. He didn't get very far as Allistor grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him so that their bodies were pressed together.

"Allistor…!"

"What is it, Arthur? Are you scared of me or something?"

"Allistor, I'm tired…"

"Why? Did it get a little bit too intense with that American? You're walking perfectly normal… Oh, don't tell me you're the one who tops."

His brother's comment made Arthur blush. What the hell did he have to do with whether or not Arthur had sex with Alfred, or not? It's not like Alfred was Arthur's boyfriend (though Arthur could certainly imagine that).

"One thing you can be certain of, little brother, and that is that I ALWAYS top."

Before Arthur could process what Allistor had said, Allistor bent down and kissed him.

Unlike the one Alfred had given him, this one was rough and possessive. Arthur tried to push Allistor away, but Allistor only tightened his grip around Arthur, with one arm around his waist and the other hand at the back of his head.

The kiss finally ended when Allistor needed to draw breath.

"Allistor, what the hell are you doing? You can't do this, I'm your brother!"

"I can _because_ I'm your brother," Allistor said and lifted Arthur up bridal style and carried him towards Arthur's room. He threw Arthur on the bed and climbed on top of him. Before Arthur could struggle away, Allistor pinned him down and kissed him again, this time even rougher than last time.

"Allistor, please stop! Please… please, stop!"

"No, Arthur! You belong to me, and if some twink wants to take you from me he has to fight me for you."

One by one, Arthur's clothes were removed until he was completely naked. Arthur's struggles were to no avail, as Allistor was both bigger and stronger than him.

"Mm, you have such a beautiful body, Arthur," Allistor said and kissed Arthur's neck. "I can understand why people want you."

Allistor began removing his own clothes and continued kissing Arthur's body. Once he was completely naked, he pinned Arthur's body down with his own, holding both his hands stuck in an iron grip with one hand, while the other hand reached for the top drawer to take out a bottle of lubrication.

"Allistor…"

"I won't take you dry," Allistor said as he poured some over his hardened cock.

"Aah… Allistor…" Arthur groaned as Allistor added two fingers inside him, kicking himself mentally for moaning out Allistor's name.

"Shh, relax. It will hurt less."

Arthur tried doing as Allistor said and relax, which was more difficult than said. Allistor's fingers were long and thick and reached inside Arthur in places he had never been touched before. Once Arthur finally relaxed, Allistor added a third finger.

"A… Allistor… not so rough."

"Sorry," Allistor said, kissing him lightly on the lips as he continued fingering him. "You're doing great, Arthur, you are opening up so nicely for me."

"I'm going to fuck you now, Arthur."

Arthur felt his insides stretch even further as the fingers were replaced by Allistor's cock.

"Take your time to adjust, Arthur, we've got the whole night," Allistor said as he buried his cock inside Arthur. Once Arthur's breath had calmed down, Allistor began to thrust inside him.

It hurt. Allistor's cock was even bigger than Arthur thought, and he felt like he was being split into two. It was the most torturous, yet somehow the most pleasurable feeling Arthur had ever felt in his life. He wanted this throbbing ache inside him to end, yet at the same time, he never wanted Allistor's thrusts to end. Without thought, Arthur began to rock his hips in the same rhythm as Allistor's speed. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that the human body could feel such pleasure.

"You are so beautiful, so very, very beautiful. God, you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

"Ah… dammit, Allistor!" Arthur moaned as Allistor fastened his speed. "Fuck!"

"You won't be able to walk properly for weeks after this," Allistor said. "And whenever you try to, you will feel me inside you, and you will know that you belong to me."

Arthur was panting and moaning as Allistor fucked him raw. He groaned when he felt his cock begin to throb and his body was reaching orgasm. Allistor sensed the change in his body, as he grabbed Arthur’s cock.

"Not yet, we'll come together."

He let out a loud gasp when he felt Allistor's cock enlarge even further inside him, and his thrusts got more and more erratic.

"Come with me, Arthur," Allistor mumbled in his ears as he loosened his hold on Arthur's cock.

With one final thrust, Allistor released his seed inside him, and Arthur came a few seconds after. Allistor collapsed beside Arthur and pulled his body close to his own.

"You belong to me, Arthur," he whispered. "If that American wants you, he will have to go through me to get you."

"Say it, baby brother. Say that you are mine!"

"I'm yours, Allistor."

Allistor kissed Arthur passionately and pulled the blanket over them as they fell asleep together, with Allistor never easing his hold of Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr.
> 
> https://marjutalia.tumblr.com/


End file.
